Baldi's Basics Jumpscare
The original is any school shot with Baldi. The unreal version is him on a black screen, but flashes black on later versions. Scare Factor Medium for the original. High to nightmare for the early unreal. Medium to high for the unreal later. Category:Jumpscares Category:Logos that scare Heathcliff Category:Logos that scare Garfield Category:Logos that scare Orson Pig Category:Logos that scare Riff Raff Category:Logos that make Wade Duck Run Away Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that Scare DanTDM Category:Logos that scare Stampy Category:Logos that make Lee Bear, William Beaver, Polly Reindeer, Squaishy, iBallisticSquid, and Fizzy Elephant Scream Category:Logos that scare Roy Rooster Category:Logos that scare Dennis the Menace Category:Logos that scare Peep, Chirp, and Quack Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare Shaun the Sheep Category:Logos that scare Timmy the Lamb Category:Logos that make Timmy the Lamb's School Animals Scream Category:Logos that make Shaun's Flock Scream Category:Logos that Make Bitzer Cry Category:Logos that make The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) Shout Out Loud to Bitzer to Shut the (Dolphin Censor) Up!! Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that scare The Pals (Denis, Sketch, Alex, Corl, and Sub) Category:Logos that scare The Annoying Orange and Fred Category:Logos that Scare the Happy Monster Band and Mikey and Al Category:Logos that Scare CIC Video Category:Logos that make Every FBI Warning Scream "HELP US!" Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that make Every Piston Cup Racer Cry, Especially Johnny Blamer Category:Logos that scare Ollie and Moon Category:Logos that scare the Monchichi Category:Logos that scare every Chespirito Character Category:Logos that scare Bob and Darrell Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare CaptainSparklez Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Everyone!!! Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Darwin Watterson Category:Man this company should learn diffrent things Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:I’M A BIRDY I’M A BIRDY OW MY KNEE BONE Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:N Category:O Category:W Category:A Category:Y Category:! Category:I SEE DAYLIGHT!!!!!! I don't think that is daylight. RUN!!!!!!!!! Category:Ey Category:I am Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare TBNRfrags Category:Logos that scare LuigiKid Category:Logos that scare every youtubers Category:Logos that scare BajanCanadian Category:Logos that scare DanTDM Category:Logos that scare Weatherstar4000video Category:Logos that scare YankeeDude5000 Category:Logos that scare Seanman449MC Category:Logos that scare GommeHD Category:Logos that scare PewDiePie Category:Logos that scare Markiplier Category:Logos that scare Lee Bear Category:Logos that scare iBallisticSquid Category:Logos that scare Polly Reindeer Category:Logos that scare Squiashy Category:Logos that scare Fizzy Elephant Category:Logos that scare SMG4 Category:Logos that scare Meggy (SMG4) Category:Logos that scare Saiko (SMG4) Category:Logos that scare Tari (SMG4) Category:Logos that scare 9-Volt (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare 18-Volt (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare 5-Volt (WarioWare Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that Jayden finds annoying Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Apple Bloom Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poop Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc